


Tym razem coś żółtego

by KittensAndRage



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin jest właścicielem kwiaciarni. Arthur jest częstym klientem z tragicznym życiem uczuciowym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tym razem coś żółtego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Yellow This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386244) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie Merthura - i nie ostatnie, bo wpadłam do króliczej nory i prędko stąd nie wyjdę. W każdym razie, literówki i niezręczne zdania mogą się zdarzyć, bo to tylko coś szybkiego i niebetowanego, czym chciałam uczcić chwilę wolnego między egzaminami :) krótko i słodko, czego chcieć więcej. Enjoy!

 

\- Merlin! – zawołała Elena, wchodząc na tyły kwiaciarni. – Pan „Przepraszam, wybaczysz mi?” przyszedł. Znowu.

\- Elena – syknął Merlin.

\- Słyszałem to, Elena – dobiegł ich ze sklepu znajomy głos.

\- Miałeś usłyszeć! – odkrzyknęła Elena przez ramię.

Merlin uśmiechnął się do siebie, słysząc śmiech dobiegający od lady. Uwielbiał rozśmieszać Arthura, i uwielbiał kiedy robiła to Elena. Miał najcudowniejszy śmiech, przez który wnętrzności Merlina tańczyły sambę.

\- Hej – powiedział wesoło Merlin na widok Arthura, przechodząc przez wahadłowe drzwi rozdzielające kwiaciarnię i zaplecze. – Widzę, że znów wypadłeś z łask.

Arthur odwzajemnił uśmiech, a Merlin poczuł, jak żołądek opada mu do kolan.

\- Merlin. – Arthur zawsze mówił to tym samym tonem, jakby był zaskoczony, że Merlin wciąż tu jest, i jakby to była najlepsza niespodzianka w jego tygodniu.

\- To co zwykle?

Arthur zarumienił się uroczo, jak zawsze kiedy Merlin się z nim droczył, czy to o zamówienia, czy o ich częstotliwość. Nigdy nie zgadzało się to z tym, co Merlin o nim myślał. Już dawno stracił rachubę tego, ile razy Arthur był w jego kwiaciarni, by kupić kwiaty mówiące „wybacz mi”, i zawsze dla innej dziewczyny czy faceta. Gdyby Merlin miał oceniać Arthura pod względem jego randek i związków, stwierdziłby, że jest kompletną związkową katastrofą; nałogowym randkowiczem, i do tego tragicznym – jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, ile razy spaprał sprawę. Ale Arthur, który przychodził i rumienił się za każdym razem, wydawał się trochę niezręczny i uroczo nieśmiały w sposób, który zupełnie nie pasował do jego wyglądu czy tego, w jakim celu pojawiał się w kwiaciarni Merlina.

Merlin nie mógł go rozgryźć. Co było złe, bo oznaczało, że sporo o nim myślał. Cały czas, prawdę mówiąc. Za każdym razem kiedy rozbrzmiewał dzwoneczek przy drzwiach, Merlin spoglądał w tę stronę z lekkim uśmiechem, który tylko czekał, by zmienić się w ogromny, rozkochany, idiotyczny uśmiech, który zdawał się być zarezerwowany dla Arthura. Elena strasznie sobie z niego kpiła, okropna dziewczyna. Merlin codziennie groził, że ją wyleje, i nawet czasem to robił, ale Elena tylko się śmiała i pokazywała się w pracy następnego dnia, z kawą w garści, i kimże był Merlin by odrzucić kawę o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej piątej rano?

\- Może tym razem coś z fioletem? – zaproponował Arthur, pocierając ręką kark – i wyglądając przy tym bardzo chłopięco.

\- Zrobi się. – Merlin uśmiechnął się, wyciągając kartę ze stojaka obok kasy. – Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi?

\- Um. Ta. Pewnie.

Szczerząc zęby, Merlin zapisał słowa na karteczce, a potem podał Arthurowi formularz zamówienia, żeby ten mógł wpisać adres, na który kwiaty miały być dostarczone.

\- Słyszysz, El? – zawołał Merlin przez ramię. – Tym razem coś z fioletem.

\- Jesteś kwiatowym koneserem, jak zawsze – dobiegła ich bezczelna odpowiedź Eleny.

\- A ty jak zawsze jesteś niesamowicie pomocna – odkrzyknął Arthur, wywracając oczami i uśmiechając się do Merlina, słysząc jej śmiech.

A potem zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Merlin przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, o czym mogliby porozmawiać. Zawsze kiedy Elena tworzyła jego wiązankę, Merlin i Arthur zamieniali kilka słów na niedorzeczne tematy, jak pogoda czy ceny bekonu (jak doszło do tego, Merlin wciąż nie wiedział), przez co Elena droczyła się z nim później, kiedy Arthur wyszedł. Choć Merlin przypuszczał, że powinien być wdzięczny za to, że czekała aż wyjdzie.

\- No to – zaczął Merlin. – Miły mamy dzień, nie?

Arthur rozejrzał się, jakby go wcześniej nie zauważył. – Och, tak. Tak. Świetny. Nie muszę dziś pracować, więc jest generalnie wspaniały.

Dopiero wtedy Merlin spojrzał na niego uważnie. Wstyd było się przyznać, ale przez cały czas wpatrywał się w twarz Arthura jak rozkochane cielę, i nie zauważył, że ten miał na sobie jeansy i znoszony t-shirt. Było to niemałym szokiem, zobaczyć go w czymś, co nie było garniturem szytym na miarę i okropnie drogim krawatem - przynajmniej Merlin zakładał, że jego krawaty były okropnie drogie. Merlin wciąż miał krawat, który jego matka kupiła mu, kiedy miał czternaście lat, więc może nie jemu to osądzać, ale wszystko w Arthurze krzyczało „Forsa! Forsa! Forsa! Jestem bogaty i ważny! Jestem greckim bogiem! Ubóstwiaj mnie seksualnie!” (cóż, może ten ostatni fragment to tylko wyobraźnia Merlina, ale tak czy siak.)

Merlin wskazał na Arthura. – Brak garnituru.

\- No, brak garnituru.

Merlin mruknął do siebie i znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. Był pewien, że Arthur nie musiał wiedzieć, iż jego następną błyskotliwą obserwacją było to, jak niedorzecznie seksownie wyglądał taki wygnieciony, i jak Merlin chciał przeleźć przez ladę i wspiąć się na niego jak lemur. Albo dać mu w twarz za to, że wyglądał jak wyglądał, i sprawiał, że Merlin wyobrażał sobie ich wspólne życie na Fidżi, w chatce na plaży, gdzie Arthur karmiłby go ananasem i zawsze chodził nago.

Garnitury Arthura wyglądały na nim niesamowicie, ale krzywizna jego ramienia widoczna przez cienką koszulkę, to jak się napinała na jego piersi, i to jak idealnie dopasowane były jego jeansy… to wszystko sprawiało, że Merlin chciał go poprosić, by odwrócił się dookoła, tylko po to, by mógł to w pełni docenić i stwierdzić, że powinien zawsze ubierać się tak, jakby to był leniwy niedzielny poranek.

\- Jesteś teraz bardzo zajęty? – wykrztusił nagle Arthur. – Bo jest tu taka kafejka, zaraz za rogiem, i zastanawiałem się…

Nie dokończył zdania, ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo Elena wparowała do pomieszczenia przez wahadłowe drzwi, trzymając bukiet fioletowych lilii, i mówiąc zdecydowanie zbyt głośno:

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy zajęci. Merlin uwielbia kawę. Ożeniłby się z nią, gdyby mógł, serio, więc lepiej już idźcie. Sio.

Merlin spojrzał na nią z mordem w oczach, co nigdy nie działało, więc nie miał pojęcia czemu wciąż to robił, a Arthur zaśmiał się nerwowo, kiedy Elena zamachała na nich bukietem, powtarzając „Sioo!”

Merlin zdjął fartuch i rzucił nim w jej głowę, a potem wyszedł za Arthurem, dziękując Bogu, że blondyn nie oglądał się za siebie, i nie zobaczył Eleny i jej sprośnych gestów. Merlin był całkiem pewien, że jego życie było pasmem szczęścia, gdyby nigdy więcej nie musiał zobaczyć jej ruszającej biodrami w ten sposób.

\- Uwielbiam to miejsce – powiedział Arthur, wskazując na małą kafejkę przed nimi.

\- El i ja wpadamy tu czasem po naszą dawkę kofeiny. Jest świetna.

\- Zawsze tu po coś wchodzę po drodze, kiedy odwiedzam twoją kwiaciarnię. Chciałbym mieć miejsce jak to bliżej domu.

\- Nie mieszkasz w okolicy? – spytał Merlin.

Arthur potrząsnął głową i zarumienił się. – Nie, niespecjalnie.

\- Och. Po prostu założyłem, bo przychodzisz do nas na tyle często…

\- Um, zbaczam z trasy. Żeby wpaść do twojej kwiaciarni – wymamrotał Arthur, wpychając ręce do kieszeni i rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Naprawdę? – Merlin napęczniał ze szczęścia i nagłej potrzeby zrobienia czegoś obscenicznego z wargami Arthura.

Arthur wzruszył ramionami. – Lubię twoje kwiaty.

Merlin zaśmiał się, wiedząc, że Arthur nie ma pojęcia o kwiatach, i byłby tak samo zadowolony z garści stokrotek związanych sznurkiem, jak z nienagannego, drogiego bukietu.

\- I wspaniałą osobowość Eleny też – zakpił z niego.

\- To oczywiste. – Arthur uśmiechnął się, przytrzymując dla niego drzwi.

\- Naprawdę jest najgorszym pracownikiem na świecie. Wylałem ją już z tuzin razy, ale wciąż wraca.

\- Jak wysypka, o której nie chcesz nikomu mówić – stwierdził Arthur sucho, a Merlin wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Dokładnie. No i jestem pewien, że gdybym naprawdę ją wylał, Gwaine usiadłby mi na twarzy. To może być uznawane za przyjemne w niektórych kręgach, ale nie sądzę, by było takie dla mnie.

Tym razem Arthur się zaśmiał, po czym zapytał:

\- A Gwaine to…?

\- Chłopak Eleny. Są przezabawni. Chodzą ze sobą odkąd mieli po piętnaście lat, ale Gwaine wciąż uważa się za gracza, nawet jeśli umawiał się tylko z dwiema dziewczynami w swoim życiu, a Elena ma go wytresowanego do reszty.

\- Gwaine brzmi… - Arthur zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Interesująco?

Merlin pokiwał głową. – Bardzo. Flirtuje z wszystkim, co się rusza, a Elena uważa, że to przezabawne, on ją uwielbia, i wszystko to działa w bardzo dziwny sposób. Ale serio, pomijając te głupoty, wiem że przeszedłby dla niej przez ogień, i to jest to co się liczy, tak naprawdę.

Przy rozmowie dotarli na początek kolejki i zamówili swoje napoje, a teraz czekali tylko na kawę Arthura. Kiedy barista podał mu filiżankę, stał tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem spojrzał na Merlina.

\- Elena ma szczęście – powiedział cicho.

\- To prawda – zgodził się Merlin.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i wskazał ruchem głowy pobliski stolik. Merlin odpowiedział uśmiecham i ruszył w tamtą stronę.

\- Nie masz dzisiaj pracy? – spytał, jak tylko usiedli.

Arthur potrząsnął głową. – Wziąłem dzień wolnego. Nie mogłem wysiedzieć w biurze ani jednej sekundy więcej.

\- Cały jeden dzień, co? Szalony z ciebie człowiek.

\- Trochę żałosne, wiem, ale pracuję pod mnóstwem presji.

\- Straszny szef?

\- Nie masz pojęcia – odpowiedział Arthur, i to wydawało się go bawić. Zauważył pytające spojrzenie Merlina i dodał: - Mój ojciec jest moim szefem.

\- Przepracowuje cię – stwierdził Merlin. – Za każdym razem przychodzisz do kwiaciarni w garniaku, nawet w weekendy, co jest tak ważne, żeby siedzieć w pracy po łokcie?

\- Z szerokiej perspektywy? Nic. Ale według mojego ojca wszystko jest niesamowicie ważne, więc… - Arthur nie dokończył, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Zapracowuje cię na śmierć.

Arthur znów wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba.

\- Nie chyba, na pewno. To widać. – Merlin nie do końca chciał się przyznawać, że to widział, bo obserwował Arthura i wszystkie, nawet najmniejsze rzeczy, które go dotyczyły. Niektóre rzeczy były po prostu oczywiste. – Lubisz chociaż to, co robisz?

\- Nienawidzę. Chcę odejść każdego dnia – wyparzył Arthur, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, że to powiedział.

\- Dlaczego nie? – spytał Merlin. Jego wnętrzności ciążyły mu jak ołów na myśl o nieszczęśliwym Arthurze.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Ale nie jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- A ty jesteś? – spytał Arthur.

\- Właściwie, tak, w pewien sposób. Nigdy nie miałem w planach prowadzić kwiaciarni, jestem w tym tragiczny, ale od tego jest Elena.

\- W takim razie jak tam skończyłeś?

\- Była mojej mamy. Kiedy umarła, nie mogłem jej sprzedać, i jakoś tak zostało. Teraz kocham tam pracować.

\- Ale to nie to, czego chciałeś.

\- Nie na początku, ale teraz jestem szczęśliwy, i to w porządku. Zawsze widzę ludzi z wielkimi marzeniami, kim i czym się staną, ale ja nigdy czegoś takiego nie miałem. Nigdy nie wiedziałem jak odpowiedzieć, kiedy dorośli pytali, kim chcę być, gdy dorosnę. Chyba zawsze wiedziałem, że chcę być po prostu zadowolony.

\- I ci się udało. – Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Mhm. Każdego ranka chcę przychodzić do pracy, podróżuję kilka razy do roku, i robię ci mnóstwo bukietów, by uratować twoje okropnie wyglądające życie uczuciowe. Czego więcej chcieć?

\- Jesteś bezczelny – zaśmiał się Arthur.

\- Jestem prostym człowiekiem, i zadowalają mnie proste rzeczy.

\- Kto jest zwyczajnie prosty?

\- Ej – zaśmiał się Merlin. – Gadałeś z Eleną za moimi plecami?

\- Och, to ona też to wie.

\- Nie bawimy się w to, zmieńmy temat – powiedział Merlin na tle śmiechu Arthura.

Przez jakiś czas pili kawę i w milczeniu obserwowali ludzi. Czasem Arthur spoglądał na Merlina i unosił brew, albo marszczył czoło, albo szczerzył się na widok czegoś, co obaj zobaczyli, a Merlin odpowiadał tym samym, cicho śmiejąc się do siebie.

Ta cisza, w przeciwieństwie do wielu długich chwil milczenia w kwiaciarni, była komfortowa, a Merli chciał się oprzeć o Arthura, albo położyć dłoń na jego udzie i po prostu być blisko niego. Powiedział mu tylko część prawdy, tak, był zadowolony i szczęśliwy, ale wiedział, że gdyby znalazł kogoś jak Arthur – okej, kogo chciał oszukać – gdyby tylko mógł mieć _Arthura_ , i wtopić się w niego, i kochać, jak wiedział że mógł – wtedy byłby w pełni szczęśliwy.

Merlin obserwował jego profil, kiedy siedział obok niego i trzymał filiżankę przy ustach, nie pijąc, tylko trzymając ją tak, i obserwował ludzi przechodzących za dużymi oknami kawiarni. Był piękny, uroczy, a Merlin tak bardzo chciał, by był szczęśliwy. Pomimo wszystkich bukietów, jakie wysyłał, by załatać romantyczne fiaska, Merlin wiedział, że Arthur był dobrym człowiekiem. Każdy, kto uśmiechał się tak często i pięknie musiał mieć pod spodem dobre serce.

\- Co by cię uszczęśliwiło? – zapytał Merlin, zanim mógł o tym pomyśleć.

Arthur obrócił się w jego kierunku, wciąż z kubkiem przy ustach. Merlin chciał go zabrać, żeby pocałować te wargi. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem, jakby nikt go nigdy o to nie zapytał, jakby nikogo nie obchodziło co mogłoby go uszczęśliwić. Nagle Merlin poczuł się strasznie smutny, bo nikt nigdy nie próbował się o niego zatroszczyć. Jak ktokolwiek mógł na niego spojrzeć i nie chcieć wywoływać uśmiechu na jego twarzy każdego dnia, tego Merlin nie mógł pojąć.

\- Gdyby mój ojciec dał firmę mojej siostrze zamiast mnie, bo ona to kocha, a ja nie – odpowiedział w końcu Arthur. – Gdybym mógł spać dłużej niż do piątej rano. Gdybym mógł wsiąść do samochodu i wyjechać na weekend, tak dla kaprysu. Gdybym znalazł kogoś, dla kogo przeszedłbym przez ogień. I gdybym mógł pić tutaj kawę kiedykolwiek bym chciał.

Arthur wyliczył to wszystko oszczędnie, a na końcu kiwnął głową, jakby był usatysfakcjonowany swoją listą.

\- Wtedy byłbyś szczęśliwy?

\- Tak. – Arthur skinął głową. – Tak myślę.

\- Więc powinieneś coś z tym zrobić – powiedział Merlin cicho.

Arthur miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy telefon Merlina zawibrował w jego kieszeni. Wyciągnął go i westchnął.

\- Tak mi przykro, to Elena. Muszę wracać.

\- Tak, jasne. Oczywiście. Wyciągnąłem cię z pracy, przepraszam.

\- Z łatwością dałem się wyciągnąć – stwierdził Merlin, uśmiechając się do niego, kiedy wstawał od stolika. – Niepotrzebne przeprosiny.

\- Dzięki za dotrzymanie mi towarzystwa.

\- Innym razem? – zapytał Merlin z nadzieją.

\- Zdecydowanie.

Uśmiechając się, Merlin zaczął wycofywać się w stronę drzwi, i zaśmiał się z samego siebie, kiedy wpadł na puste krzesło i odruchowo odwrócił się by przeprosić.

\- Masz nienaganne maniery – zakpił Arthur. – Myślę, że krzesło to docenia.

\- Zobaczymy się wkrótce?

\- Próbujesz przekląć mój następny związek?

Merlin potknął się o własne nogi. – Co? Nie! – powiedział, zanim zorientował się, co Arthur miał na myśli, i zaśmiał się. – Cóż, może następnym razem mógłbyś kupić szczęśliwy bukiet zamiast „ _przepraszam, że byłem takim dupkiem_ ”.

Arthur roześmiał się. – Mhm, może.

\- Więc zobaczymy się wkrótce? – powtórzył Merlin, z ręką na drzwiach.

\- Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

 

~*~

 

\- Powinieneś mieć zakaz na chodzenie na randki – powiedziała Elena, kiedy Arthur przekroczył próg ich kwiaciarni jakiś tydzień później. – I to na zawsze.

Merlin spojrzał znad doniczek z kwiatkami w szklanych chłodziarkach i zobaczył Arthura szczerzącego się do Eleny.

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze z następnym zamówieniem, nie będziesz się musiała więcej martwić o moje okropne randkowe nawyki, bo będę zajęty na zawsze.

Serce Merlina zamarło, kiedy zrozumiał, co Arthur miał na myśli. Blondyn stał tam, znów wyglądając przepięknie w jeansach i starej szarej koszulce, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, mimo że było już wpół do drugiej we wtorkowe popołudnie. I wyglądał na _szczęśliwego_.

Niedorzecznie, idealnie szczęśliwego.

Merlin był rozdarty między byciem zadowolonym z tego powodu, a chęcią znalezienia tego, kto był za to odpowiedzialny, i oderwania jego głowy za to, że nie był to on.

Elena wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego odwróciła się i spojrzała na Merlina. Chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby odpuściła sobie te smutne oczy i zawiedzione spojrzenie, serio.

\- Naprawdę? – udało mu się spytać.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego i oparł się o ladę. – Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem Merlin stwierdził: - Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie.

\- Ja też – odparł Arthur, spoglądając na Merlina, kiedy ten przeszedł do lady i złapał długopis i kartę. – Myślę, że będziesz potrzebował większej kartki.

\- Tak?

\- Masz coś większego?

\- Mam karty w normalnym rozmiarze – odpowiedział Merlin automatycznie, kiedy w duchu stwierdzał, że to najgorsza transakcja w jego życiu.

\- To weź jedną z tych.

\- Którą? – spytał Merlin, wskazując na większy stojak na prawo od Arthura.

\- A która ci się podoba?

\- Uch. Ta z żółtym, uhm, tak, właśnie ta – powiedział Merlin, kiedy palce Arthura trafiły na tę odpowiednią.

\- Więc lubisz żółty?

Merlin skinął głową. – To mój ulubiony kolor.

\- W porządku. – Arthur złączył dłonie i spojrzał na Elenę, która stała obok Merlina. – Tym razem coś żółtego, gdybyś mogła?

\- Coś żółtego? – spytała bezmyślnie Elena.

\- Dokładnie. Coś żółtego.

Merlin spojrzał na nich oboje, kiedy Arthur uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Coś żółtego – powtórzyła szczęśliwie, a potem odwróciła się, by potrząsnąć Merlinem. – Coś żółtego – krzyknęła.

Wybiegła z pokoju na tyły, a Merlin spoglądał za nią, nie do końca wiedząc, co się dzieje. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Arthura, z długopisem w dłoni.

\- To co mam napisać? – spytał dość głupio.

\- Cóż, nie musi być słowo w słowo – powiedział Arthur – ale powinno być coś w stylu, _przychodziłem do twojego sklepu od miesięcy, mimo że naprawdę potrzebowałem kwiatów tylko za pierwszym razem, ale wtedy cię zobaczyłem i musiałem przychodzić, więc zmyślałem imiona i randki, które zawaliłem, żeby móc cię znów zobaczyć. Każdy znajomy i mnóstwo sekretarek z Pendragon Corp otrzymało ode mnie bukiety z lekko mylącymi karteczkami, co było trochę żenujące. Ale żenada była tego warta, bo za każdym razem kiedy tu przychodziłem, mogłem usłyszeć twój śmiech, a to jest najlepsza rzecz jaka mi się zdarza w tygodniu. Prawdopodobnie najlepsza rzecz ogółem rzecz biorąc, a teraz zdecydowałem się pójść za twoją radą i odkryć, co mnie uszczęśliwi, więc kupienie kwiatów dla odpowiedniej osoby wydaje się na miejscu. Tą odpowiednią osobą jesteś ty, oczywiście, jeśli mnie chcesz._

Arthur zamilkł na chwilę, a Merlin stał z długopisem w ręku, spoglądając na niego.

\- To wszystko? – spytał.

Arthur zamyślił się. – Hm. Pewnie nie. Powinno tam jeszcze pójść coś o tym, że dla ciebie przejdę przez ogień.

\- Ale to to, tak? – zapytał Merlin, z sercem bijącym mu jak szalone.

\- No cóż, może jeszcze coś o twoich idealnych ustach i tym, że bardzo chcę je pocałować, i mnóstwo innych rzeczy niepasujących do karty i żółtych kwiatów, więc może na tym poprzestańmy. No więc, tak, to by było na tyle.

Arthur stał po drugiej stronie lady, uśmiechając się do niego z taką nadzieją w spojrzeniu, że Merlin nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. Nie mógł się poruszyć od chwili, kiedy Arthur zażyczył sobie żółtych kwiatów, i tylko cichy syk Eleny ( _pocałuj go wreszcie, Chryste, bo się nabawię wrzodów_ ) z pomieszczenia na tyłach, i Arthur tracący trochę pewności siebie, sprawiły, że przechylił się przez ladę i złapał go za koszulkę, przyciągając do pocałunku.

Arthur potknął się, ale udało mu się wyprostować, by porządnie oddać pocałunek, a wtedy Merlin odchylił się lekko, by przeleźć przez ladę i dostać się bliżej. Stuknęli się przy tym czołami, zrzucił stopą stojak z kartkami, i słyszał Elenę chichoczącą gdzieś z tyłu, ale tak długo jak był po tej stronie lady, z Arthurem w ramionach, wszystko było w porządku.

\- To myślisz, że kwiaty zadziałają? – zapytał Arthur bez tchu, kiedy rozdzielili się na tyle, by coś powiedzieć.

Merlin zaśmiał się i poczuł, jak Arthur się uśmiecha.

\- Nie masz pojęcia – odparł, a potem objął go ciaśniej i wrócił do pocałunku.


End file.
